Noche de luna llena
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Contoneando las caderas sensualmente, ChiChi se acercó a la cama y se subió en ella, acercándose a Goku como una víbora apunto de consumir su presa. En cambio, el pobre Saiyajin estaba demasiado asustado por el cambio de actitud tan abrupto de ChiChi. Día tres: Viñeta de romance.


_**Noche de luna llena**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día tres: Viñeta de romance (Salió One Shot :v)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apenas Goten prendió el vuelo hacia la casa de Gohan y Videl, corrió hacia la habitación matrimonial tomando la delicada y atrevida pijama que Bulma le había insistido que ella se comprase y que no usaba.

— _Lo volverá loco —_ le había asegurado la científica. ChiChi se desvistió y se colocó la atrevida lencería.

—¡Buenas noches! ¡Ah, muero de hambre! —el personaje que esperaba ChiChi arribó en el hogar. La pelinegra se mordió el labio emocionada— ¿ChiChi? ¿En donde estás?

—En la habitación —llamó la mujer y en una pose muy sexy (para ella, claro) esperó a que su marido entrara. El Saiyajin de cabellos alborotados entró a la habitación y abrió mucho los ojos. ChiChi le sonrió, o al menos intentó hacerlo parecer de modo atrevido. Goku ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué haces vestida así, ChiChi? Parece esas cosas horrendas que suele usar Bulma —las mejillas de ChiChi se colorearon, pero luego negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada sensual. Goku se sentó en la cama tratando de entender la situación, el extraño comportamiento de su mujer.

Contoneando las caderas sensualmente, ChiChi se acercó a la cama y se subió en ella, acercándose a Goku como una víbora apunto de consumir su presa. En cambio, el pobre Saiyajin estaba demasiado asustado por el cambio de actitud tan abrupto de ChiChi.

—¿Qué te pasa, ChiChi? —La mujer lo aprisionó contra la cabecera de la cama y se sentó en su regazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Esta noche es la ideal —le susurró en el oído y luego lo besó. El beso que su mujer le daba era salvaje y fuerte, diferente a los suaves y delicados que solían darse con frecuencia, pues Goku trataba de ser lo más delicado posible con ChiChi ya que ella era frágil.

Éste, quien normalmente disfrutaba los besos con su mujer, pues ella, a pesar también de ser una inexperta, fue quien lo instruyó en el bello arte de sentir la piel del otro, no estaba disfrutando para nada ese beso. ¡Esa no era su ChiChi! Sin embargo, sabiendo que era lo que seguía cuando se besaban en la cama, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa que usaba para cultivar.

Las manos, nunca atrevidas como esa noche, de ChiChi acariciaron los músculos de su abdomen mientras las suyas se situaban en la delgada y conservada figura de su esposa. En cuanto las manos de ChiChi le desabrocharon el botón del pantalón, Goku volvió en si, dándose cuenta que no podían culminar aquel acto que se había vuelto costumbre desde su matrimonio, no si ella seguía actuando así.

La apartó con suavidad, pero con algo de firmeza, de sí. La mujer tenía las mejillas rojas y se sentía acalorada.

—¿Qué pasó, ChiChi? Tú no eres así —Los ojos de la pelinegra se inundaron de lágrimas y golpeó a Goku en el pecho.

—¡Eres un tonto! —y se levantó molesta. El hombre no entendió la frustración de su mujer y solamente la miró posicionarse frente al gran ventanal que adornaba su habitación, en donde entraba la luz de la luna llena.

ChiChi miró la luna llena brillar y recordó con amargura la conversación con Bulma.

— _La luna llena les aumenta el líbido, los hace tener un instinto salvaje ¡No te imaginas lo que es tener sexo una noche de luna llena con un Saiyajin! ¡El mejor sexo del mundo! —_ Por eso ella había hecho todo este ridículo intento de seducir a Goku, hacer que esa noche fuese especial ¡Pero no! Su esposo era demasiado inocente para esas cosas ¡Ella siempre era la que tomaba la iniciativa en cualquier acto marital! Y eso que tenían dos hijos.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la suave tela de la bata en sus hombros, Goku acababa de ponérsela.

—Te ves muy rara con eso puesto —le dijo ¿Acaso no recordaba que ella de pequeña usaba algo más revelador? Bueno, apenas empezó a desarrollarse sintió vergüenza y cambió el traje, tal vez era eso, Goku no estaba acostumbrado a verla con poca ropa. O era con lo que siempre usaba o sin ropa.

—No te gusto ¿Verdad? —siempre se cuestionaba eso— Siempre soy yo la que toma la iniciativa, nunca tú. Es como si no supieras como tocarme ¿Que tonterías digo? ¡Claro que no sabes! Más de 20 años de relación y aún no sabes cuándo necesito intimar —se cubrió con la bata y se la amarró en la cintura con furia.

—¡Ven! ¡Tengamos una cita! —la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta sacarla de la casa.

— ¿Una cita? —preguntó ella confundida.

—¡Claro! Como me volví más fuerte no hemos tenido una desde hace mucho —la posicionó enfrente de él y se alejó un poco, le hizo una reverencia— Disminuiré mi nivel de pelea para poder hacerlo bien —ChiChi sonrió con algo de ternura, por más que intentara molestarse con su marido, era difícil.

Le lanzó un golpe que fue fácil de evitar para el Saiyajin, y continuó intentándolo golpear hasta que se cansó. Al final, enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y suspiró.

—No has respondido la pregunta que te formulé.

—¡Claro que me gustas, ChiChi! Tu comida es deliciosa.

—Aparte de mis habilidades culinarias.

—¡Tú eres deliciosa! —La frase la sonrojó, no sabía en qué aspecto la había dicho Goku, pero sonaba tan dulce que obviaba la eterna inocencia de su marido. Ella le dio un suave beso en los labios y enrolló sus piernas entorno a la cintura de Goku.

—Te amo —le dijo, el Saiyajin solamente le sonrió de forma inocente que enterneció a la mujer.

—¿Volvemos a la cama? —le preguntó Goku y ella asintió. Su marido la llevó cargada hacia el lecho matrimonial.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, si las cosas se daban como normalmente eran, podría aprovecharse esa noche de luna llena.

 _ **Nota: lahfkafkahfkshdkd ¡MI PRIMER GOCHI! Espero que no haya quedado OoC, no tengo perdon de Dende.**_

 _ **¡Dianis! ¡Dianis! ¡Dianis! ¿Qué te dije? ¿Querías fanservice? ¡Aquí está! Te dedico este GoChi para que lo imprimas y lo guardes ¡Hazlo! Ok, me calmo.**_

 _ **Aunque también va dedicada a toso ustedes que son fans de esta tierna pareja.**_

 _ **Les juro que moría de risa mientras imaginaba a ChiChi siéndole sensual a Goku, no porque fuera malo, sino porque ellos se me hacen tan dulces (a pesar del carácter de ChiChi) que no me los imagino incluso teniendo sexo… Pero es obvio que tuvieron… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_


End file.
